It is common to raise and lower a vehicle seat by inflating and deflating air bags in the seat. An air valve for use in such an environment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,104, granted Dec. 11, 1990, to John M. Morris and Roger St. John; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,951, granted Jun. 25, 1985, to Charles J. Green and Alan K. Forsythe.